Remington Model 7600
The Remington Model 7600 is a series of pump-action, centrefire rifles and carbines that are made by Remington Arms. The Model 7600 appears to be a hybridisation of the Remington Model 7400 series semi-automatic hunting rifle with the action of the Remington Model 870 series pump-action shotgun, which gives the Model 7600 the appearance of either a manually operated version of the Model 7400 rifle or a scaled down rifle version of the Model 870 shotgun. The Remington Model 7600 rifle was also a progression from the original Model 760 pump-action rifle which Remington produced from 1952 to 1981. From 1981 onwards, Remington produced the Model 7600 and is still in production today with a number of variants being produced. Models There are a number of variants of the Model 7600 which Remington manufactures with various barrel lengths ranging from 16.5 inches to 22 inches and in various calibres ranging from .223 Remington (5.56mm NATO) to .30-06 Springfield (depending upon the model produced). Limited runs of .35 Whelen, .35 Remington, and .300 Savage have also been produced at very limited quantities. The following Model 7600s are: #'The Remington Model 7600' - standard version fitted with conventional wood furniture. The rifle is fitted with a 22 inch barrel while the carbine versions are fitted with an 18.5 inch barrel. #'The Remington Model 7600' Synthetic - A Model 7600 rifle fitted with a black synthetic stock in place of the wooden furniture seen on the standard Model 7600 rifle. The Model 7600 Synthetic also comes in either a 22 inch barrel or an 18.5 inch barrel. #'The Remington Model 7600' Weathermaster - A Model 7600 rifle that has a nickel finish to the rifle as well as the rifle having a black synthetic stock. #'The Remington Model 7600' Police Patrol Rifle - A Model 7600 rifle that is designed for police use with the rifle fitted with a 16.5 inch barrel and is fitted with a Wilson Combat Ghost Ring rear sight and a XS front blade sight. The rifle is designed to be a low-profile, user-friendly firearm for police officers to use alongside the Model 870 shotgun. The Model 7600P is chambered in .308 Winchester (7.62mm NATO). #'The Remington Model 7615' Police Patrol Rifle - A Model 7600 rifle that is chambered in .223 Remington (5.56mm NATO) and is fitted with a 16.5 inch barrel as well as the Wilson Combat Ghost Ring rear sight and the XS front blade sight like the Model 7600P. Just like the Model 7600P, the Model 7615P is designed to be a low-profile, user-friendly firearm for police officers to use alongside the Remington Model 870 shotgun. The Model 7615P is also marketed as an alternative to the Model 7600P rifle with the Model 7615P rifle being chambered in 5.56mm NATO while the Model 7600P is chambered in 7.62mm NATO. The Model 7615P is fitted with an AR-15 style magazine well which allows the rifle to take standard M16/AR-15 rifle magazines, which breaks the Model 7615P away from the standard magazine versions of the Model 7600 rifle. Popularity of the Model 7600 series rifles and carbines The Remington Model 7600 series rifles and carbines are popular with many hunters and target shooters in places like North America and Australia on the grounds that it is a good "cross-over" firearm for people who are used to handling and shooting pump-action shotguns like the Remington Model 870 or semi-automatic hunting rifles like the Remington Model 7400. In North America (in particular, the United States), the Remington Model 7600 is popular with deer hunters with Remington advertising that the Model 7600 is "one of the most popular deer rifles in the USA". In Australia, the Remington Model 7600 series rifles and carbines are popular with feral pig and deer hunters since the legal ownership of semi-automatic rifles and pump-action shotguns among licenced, recreational target shooters and hunters was prohibited in 1996 as well as the Model 7600 series rifles and carbines being handy in hunting feral pigs and deer in thick vegetation where a quick, second shot is needed. The Remington Model 7600 series rifles and carbines, the Model 7600P and the Model 7615P are legal and available to own in all the states and territories of Australia under a Category A/B Firearms Licence except for Western Australia where the Model 7615P has been restricted due to the rifle's ability to take M-16/AR-15 magazines. Despite this, both the Model 7600P and the standard Model 7600 line of rifles and carbines are still legal to own in Western Australia. External links *http://www.remington.com *http://www.remington.com/products/firearms/centerfire_rifles/model_7600.asp *http://www.remington.com/products/firearms/centerfire_rifles/model_7615.asp *http://www.remingtonle.com *http://www.remingtonle.com/rifles/7600.htm *http://www.remingtonle.com/rifles/7615.htm *http://www.remingtonle.com/pdf/RemingtonLE_2005_Firearms.pdf Category:Rifles Category:Incomplete articles